Delirium
by ElleVasquez
Summary: The first installment of A ROSE IN THE ASHES, or can be a stand alone[AU]: The broken locks were a warning. You got inside my head I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead. And I still see your reflection Inside of my eyes That are looking for purpose They're still looking for life


**Delirium**

* * *

No original work is mine! Lyrics belong to _LANA DEL REY AND LIFEHOUSE_

_DELIRUIM SHOULD BE READ BEFORE A ROSE IN THE ASHES,OR A STAND ALONE, BUT DELIRUIM GIVES SOME INSIGHT ON WHAT IS WHAT.._

_P.S_

**OUTTA THIS HEART ATTACK WAS RENAMED DELIRIUM! AS WELL AS COMPLETELY REWRITTEN.**

-Elle

* * *

**And there's no remedy for memory your face is**  
**Like a melody, it won't leave my head**

Hermione closed her eyes, her mouth stifiling her gasp, maybe she was imagining all this, that her husband wasn't currently having sex with one of her friends. Tears welled in her eyes, and when she reopened them, they fell, hot on her cheeks, as they ran down her chest towards her B-cup breasts. Hearing them moan, giggle, and whisper to each other, Hermione let a sob come out. Running down the hallway, she slammed the front door after her, let them know they were caught. Seeing her two children in her Jeep Wrangler, more sobs escaped her throat. Bubbling from her chest, painful as they past her throat, and spilling out her mouth; heart wrenching sobs, Hermione grasping for air.

"Momma?" "Mommy?"

When Harry Potter heard the sob, he instantly knew who it was, his member softening in a quickening rate, his heart hammered in his ribs._ God, if you're up there do not let it be here. Please!_ God was against him as he heard the front door slam and the desperate sobs of his wife. Slipping out of his mistress, he quickly put on his briefs and jeans, not bothering with the buttons,"HERMIONE!"

**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

Opening the front door, he saw his wife struggling with the car keys,"HERMIONE," he quickly grabbed her upper arm, only to be slapped.

"You do not get to touch me! how could you? And my friend nonetheless." Hermione said through her tears.

"I'm not your friend, Granger." At Pansy's voice, they both turned to see her a few feet away, only in Harry's shirt and her dark green lace thong," I was never considered one of your friends.""

Her anger bubbled over, her hand shaking, itching to slap the slight smirk off of her,"We all considered you our friend! You went after my husband!"

"Its not my fucking fault that you never satisfied him in the sex department. He wasn't happy!" Pansy screamed getting right in Hermione's face, Harry pulled her away from his precious wife. Pansy tried to untangle herself from his arms, wanting to claw her nails deep in the little bitch.

Swiping at her face,"Do not curse in front of my children," Hermione said in a deathly calm voice,"And he wasn't happy? Really Harry? You wanted another baby. You should have realized how I get in the first trimester, no? But you too busy shoving your _thing_ in her to know, weren't you."

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" His voice cracked. his eyes glassing over. What had he done, the vomiting, the palness, her extra sensitivity to light...What had he done?

"We've been married for 7 years Harry!I have had two of your kids! I should of realized what kind of man you are, you _are_ exactly like your father. You guys can never keep it in your pants." Yanking the car door open, Hermione turned on her engine and drove off their studio apartment they had shared, sobs racking her body.

**Your soul is holding me and telling me that everything is fine**  
**But I wish I was dead**

* * *

Same time, Across the town of Gersburg,London

* * *

**But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight**

Luna Lovegood laughed as she watched her godaughters,twins Rosmei and Katyrn Weasley,play, Astoria sat next to her on the bench breastfeeding her 7 month old or so Hurvey. Astoria laughed as the 3 year old twins ran after their 7 year old brother Ronald Jr. Their 9 year old _older_ sister Hailee sat in the swing, a book on her lap, exactly like her godmother Hermione when the adults were younger.

"Have you decided on a wedding date?"Luna turned to see the mischief in her friends eyes, giggling Luna nodded.

"Tell me!"Astoria squealed, removing Hurley from her nipple just as they saw Astoria's sister Daphne and her wife Katie with their 5 year old Tom. As Tom ran up to them, each giving them a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze on Hurleys foot, Luna's phone beeped.

Taking out her phone she read her fiance's message:

_ Hey babe, im at Rebels, come over. I have a surprise for ma princesse exotique._

_x__Draco_

Typing a quick reply Luna quickly stood,"Draco has a surprise for me, I have to go ladies! Revoir mes amis." Luna kissed them each on their cheek, with a promise to meet them at The Leaky Cauldron at their usual time tomorrow to tell them her wedding date.

**Loving you forever can't be wrong**  
**Even though ****you're not here, won't move on**

"Baby?" Luna heard her red heels click on the dark wood floor of Draco's 5 star club, her blue eys roaming the empty dancing floor, hearing a clang in the VIP room, Luna smiled, taking off her trench coat, revealing her beige and black cashmere dress. Placing to coat on one of the chairs, she headed towards the back.

Hearing grunting, Luna smirked, as her feet landed on a white dress shirt, Luna stopped.. Her heart sinking as she processed the grunts and the small gasps coming from the VIP room; taking the last steps, she watched as Draco gave one last thrust before cumming,his face buried in the red-heads neck who was gasping, their pale skins flushed. Her purple dress bunched around her waist, his dress pants bundled around his knees.

Her voice cracked,"Draco?"

She saw her fiance tense before he looked up, his eyes meeting Luna's wide blue eyes, her hand grasping the archway, mouth opening and closing. This cant be real, they just talked about the date and ha mind blowing sex _last night._ No. A man who says he loves you can't cheat on you, they say they _love_ you for heaven's just can't be real..it can't.

Draco pulled out of the redhead,"Luna"

Seeing the woman, she realised who it was,"Ginerva? My best friends fucking sister in law ?" Luna gasped, the tears in her eyes finally fell over, seeing as Ginny, with no morals what so ever, sat up, her breats jiggling with the movement before slowly fixing her dress correctly. Draco fumbled with his pants, looking wildly for his pants.

"Hey Luna."Ginny smirked, jumping off the table, zipping up her dress from the side, Ginny kissed a frantic, flushed looking Draco on his lips. She wiggled her fingers at both of them as she strutted past a trembling Luna and out the VIP room.

''This is the surprise, you fucking meant?"Luna whispered, wiping her face harshly, feeling as the tears burned the hell out of her

**I'm falling apart**  
**I'm barely breathing**  
**With a broken heart**  
**That's still beating**

"What? Baby, please I'm sorry." Draco took a step towards her only to be met with her hand on his chest stoping him from getting near him,"Baby,Pllease.."

"I should have believed my friends,"Luna stared at his grey eyes,"They warned me you were a playboy, that you'll never stop...but I thought 'Heck, maybe he'll love me like I've always loved him.' Three years we have dated, my beautiful roi. Why would you do this,Draco?"

Draco pulled Luna in his arms grasping the back of her head, kissing her fervently, his free hand grasping her hip; her cold hands cradled his face. Her tears touching his lips, the saltiness on his tounge made him pull her harder against him, his hands grasping anything. He knew the feeling, this _kiss._ Itt wasn't new, but the pain was still the same, the ache, the loneliness overtaking him,"Don't go."

The whisper against her lips made her pull away,'Bye,Draco." Turning, Luna walked down the hall and out the club; her coat heavy on her, her purse felt like it was weighing her down. Getting her car, Luna called the number by heart,

"Hello?Luna? Are you okay?"

At Astoria's voice, she broke down telling the story of what Draco and Ginny were doing.

"Baby,'Astoria cooed"Wait-" After hearing a couple of calls on Astoria's part, Katie, Daphne and Hermione answered after two-three-eight rings.

"Hello", "Katie." "..."

"Draco was caught fucking Ginny." Astoria spat.

"That Ass!" Katie shouted

"luna, darling!" Daphne gasped.

" I guess your not the only one with cheating surprise, Loony."Hermione whispered,"I'm heading to the cottage."

Hermione hung up, her voice flat.

The girls clicked as well and Luna drove her way to the cottage, Hermione's and Harry get away home- what the hell was wrong with men?

Was this love? if so, it hurt. And she can't stop the feeling of letting a part of her go.

**Broken lights on the freeway**  
**Left me here alone**  
**I may have lost my way now**  
**I haven't forgotten my way home**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**I'm falling apart**


End file.
